Nota de amor muerto
by HideOrigami
Summary: En toda la felicidad, en toda la tristeza, un corazón partido en dos siempre existirá. Ella era feliz con el, pero el destino quiso cambiar esto... Ocasionándole mucho dolor. One-shot Nali, dark fanfic
_**Una nota de amor muerto**_

Muy buenas aquí traigo un One-Shot sobre Lisanna, decidí hacer una historia de ella ya que quiero mostrar que hubiera pasado si el Nalu no existiera.

Esto es una especie de fic Dark, si no te gusta lo triste o gótico puedes no ver esto, muy bien si todos los puntos están explicados demos inicio al Fanfic.

Advertencias: Este fic no es apto para todas las edades, contiene una realidad gótica del amor no correspondido y él como una persona fue olvidada por la persona que mas la quería, este fanfic tratara también el tema del suicidio e incluye una cruda verdad por lo tanto pido discreción.

Sin más que decir empecemos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _De Lisanna Strauss a Natsu Dragneel, una nota de despedida:_

 _Soy una rosa blanca que solo tiene el amor de sus hermanos…_

 _Podría decir eso aun en estos momentos que estoy frente a la verdad…_

 _El me olvido…_

 _Y la tristeza me consume…_

 _Sin saber que hare…_

 _Recuerdo el cómo lo conocí…_

 _Yo era pequeña, una pequeña con inocencia…_

 _No me gustaba hablar con gente extraña, solo tenía a mis hermanos…_

 _Yo siempre soñé con el día en que un príncipe azul me ayudara…_

 _Pero en vez de eso…_

 _ **Un dragón rojo vino en mi ayuda…**_

 _Se llamaba Natsu…_

 _Era un chico alegre, muy amable y feliz aun con el abandono de su padre…_

 _El y yo rápidamente formamos una amistad…_

 _Una especial…_

 _El era mi dragón rojo de pelo rosado que venía en mi rescate…_

 _No importa el peligro el siempre se preocupaba de mi…_

 _Y eso…_

 _Me hacia feliz…_

 _Con él era feliz, aun con sus peleas…_

 _Aun con el peligro de este mundo mágico…_

 _Siempre le gustaba ver mi sonrisa en mi cara…_

 _El gremio siempre molestaba a Natsu de cuanto llevábamos juntos…_

 _Natsu se ponía rojo y los golpeaba…_

 _Y yo…_

 _Reía…_

 _Porque yo era la reina de ese dragón rojo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Todo lo que antes podía sentir aumento con el nacimiento de Happy…_

 _Con Happy parecíamos una verdadera familia…_

 _Natsu el padre…_

 _Yo la madre…_

 _Y Happy nuestro hijo…_

 _Todo era felicidad y soñaba con el día en que Natsu se casara conmigo…_

 _Aun que aun tendría que pasar tiempo para eso…_

 _Yo esperaría paciente todos los días hasta que eso pase…_

 _Hoy Mirajane-nee dijo que iríamos a una misión en un bosque…_

 _Natsu quería ir pero Elf-ni le dijo que no ya que era su deber protegernos…_

 _ **Ojala lo hubiera hecho…**_

 _No sé qué paso con exactitud…_

 _La bestia era más poderosa de lo que salía en la misión…_

 _Ataca a Mira-nee y a Elf-ni…_

 _Elf-ni quiso protegernos y se transformo en la bestia para combatir…_

 _Derroto a la bestia pero…_

 _Perdió el control…_

 _Nos ataco y yo con mis últimos alientos le pedí que parara y volviéramos a casa…_

 _Pero el no me escucho…_

 _Pude ver el golpe acercarse…_

 _Pero no sentí el golpe…_

 _Solo vi que todo se convertía de color dorado y no desaparecía…_

 _Unos días después me entere que estaba en otro mundo llamado Edolas…_

 _Y en este mundo…_

 _No está el Natsu que amo…_

 _Espero todos los días para que esta pesadilla acabe…_

 _Quiero volver con Natsu…_

 _Mi dragón rojo que siempre me ayudaba y salvaba…_

 _Lo quiero tener cerca…_

 _Poder abrazarlo y estar junto a nuestro hijo Happy…_

 _Pero en este mundo no existe ni el Natsu que amo…_

 _Y el hijo que criamos…_

 _Espero y espero…_

 _Todos los días, triste, sonriendo forzadamente a los hermanos de este mundo…_

 _Quienes me perdieron…_

 _En este mundo entendí varias cosas…_

 _La primera es que cuando vuelva a ver al Natsu de nuestro mundo…_

 _Le daríamos un hermano a Happy…_

 _Y segundo…_

 _ **¿Qué pasa si otra chica logra atravesar el corazón de Natsu?**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dos años o tres realmente no se cuanto a pasado…_

 _Siento que…_

 _Estos días serán diferentes…_

 _Estaba en la cocina escuchando bastante ruido de afuera…_

 _Salí a ver qué pasaba y lo vi…_

 _Al Natsu que amaba…_

 _Podía ver como Natsu se volvía piedra y extendía sus manos hacia mí…_

 _Yo fui a la cocina rápidamente aun que en mi mente…_

 _No había otra cosa que abrazar a Natsu…_

 _Pero ahora…_

 _Tenía que pensar qué diablos pasaba…_

 _Mi respuesta llego más rápido de lo que imagine…_

 _El Fairy tail de mi tiempo había sido enviado a traición a Edolas…_

 _Pasaban las horas y podía sentir la guerra que se libraba afuera…_

 _El reino vs Los magos de mi tiempo y los de este tiempo…_

 _Todo era caos…_

 _Pero…_

 _Mi mente solo estaba fija en Natsu…_

 _Se había vuelto más guapo desde hace tiempo que no lo veo…_

 _Espero que me recuerde porque yo siempre…_

 _Lo he estado esperando desde hace tiempo…_

 _Solo espero que no me haya olvidado…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llegue a Fiore, el lugar donde floreció mi amor por el…_

 _Un gato negro me atrapo con una correa y me guio donde estaban los demás…_

 _Hay vi a Natsu…_

 _Sin un aviso o algo así…_

 _Salte como soñé…_

 _Lo abrase con el amor que siempre sentí…_

 _Y llore las lágrimas de felicidad sobre el que tanto había estado aguantando…_

 _El me miraba con una gran sonrisa…_

 _Y yo…_

 _Lo miraba con amor…_

 _Y así, volví a ver a mis hermanos y al gremio entero…_

 _Algunos nuevos miembros…_

 _Y a los antiguos miembros…_

 _Pero…_

 _Todo en la vida no es siempre felicidad, ¿verdad?..._

 _Ahora comprendo esa frase…_

 _Y esa frase tiene un cuerpo…_

 _Llamado…_

 _ **Lucy Heartphilia…**_

 _Ella había logrado lo que no quería que pasara pero lo termino consiguiendo mientras estaba en Edolas…_

 _Ella logro atravesar el corazón de Natsu…_

 _Y me sorprendió el que ahora Natsu y aquella chica se la pasaran demasiado juntos…_

 _Comer…_

 _Misiones…_

 _Felicidad, tristeza, dolor…_

 _Ellos hacían todo junto…_

 _Eran la pareja perfecta…_

 _Intente de varias formas hacer que Natsu pasara más tiempo conmigo…_

 _Pero nada hacía que la chica se rindiera…_

 _Allí triste y dolida no sabía qué hacer para que Natsu volviera conmigo…_

 _Pensé en muchas formas para conquistarlo…_

 _Pero mis esperanzas al igual que mi corazón murieron cuando ellos anunciaron…_

 _Lo que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos y quemo todos los sentimientos que sentía…_

 _La chica rubia y Natsu llevaban siendo novios en secreto y acaban de anunciar su boda…_

 _Todos los felicitaron…_

 _Menos yo…_

 _Yo tan solo me fui de ahí…_

 _Sabía que eso era mi límite…_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿En que falle, porque tuve que ir a Edolas?_

 _El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento…_

 _No había salido en todo el día…_

 _Podía sentir…_

 _Como el frio se envolvía en mí…_

 _La sangre se me congelaba…_

 _Mi corazón latía con dolor…_

 _Cada vez…_

 _Mis sentimientos mueren más rápido…_

 _Yo… escucho…_

 _Desde el gremio…_

 _La felicidad que tenían al saber que uno de sus miembros se casaba…_

 _¿Por qué Natsu?_

 _Creí que me amabas…_

 _Y al final…_

 _ **¿Nuestro hijo no significo nada para ti?**_

 _Tu…_

 _¿Realmente no me querías?_

 _Yo pensé que tú eras mi dragón protector…_

 _Pero al final solo eres el dragón destructor…_

 _Uno que destruye corazones…_

 _En estos momentos me doy cuenta…_

 _Que estoy locamente enamorada de ti…_

 _Sin tu amor…_

 _Yo no puedo vivir…_

 _¡Ya se!_

 _Si Lucy tendrá una boda…_

 _En ese caso yo también la tendré…_

 _Junto al Natsu que permanece en mi mente…_

 _Y la persona que nos casara para siempre…_

 _Sera el señor cuchillo…_

 _Camine a la cocina y tome un cuchillo…_

 _Escribo esta carta y la guardo al lado mío…_

 _Escribo algo en la pared…_

 _Y empiezo a narrar lo típico de las bodas…_

 _-Natsu, yo te amo desde pequeños y siempre te amare, ahora mas que nunca, nos casaremos y este cuchillo será nuestro hilo que nos dejara unidos, mas que nunca, lo siento por no poder decirte lo que siento pero no quiero herirte así que tranquilo, te esperare en el cielo junto a una bonita casa que construiré, una de paja como en la cual criamos a Happy, te esperare allí para poder tener una linda vida contigo.-_

 _Tome el cuchillo y selle mi destino…_

 _Mis lágrimas de felicidad recorrían mis mejillas…_

 _Podía sentir como mi corazón era destrozado por el cuchillo pero mi amor reparaba…_

 _Todo lo que sentí por Natsu…_

 _Adiós Natsu, te espero haya arriba…_

 _Siempre tuya, Lisanna"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **En la muralla ponía: Te espero haya arriba, amor.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ese día Lisanna Strauss cometió suicidio por el amor por su amado, ella no podría vivir sin el amor de la persona que siempre espero su corazón, cinco días más tarde y con la tristeza que el gremio poseía, Natsu Dragneel desapareció misteriosamente, nadie sabe donde esta pero todos saben que esta en un lugar mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Es una bonita casa, no creí que pudieras crear algo así-. Le decía una persona de pelo rosado una peli blanca.

-Es suficiente para los dos, ¿no?, bueno no importa lo mejor será ir adentro, tengo la cena lista **Natsu.** -

El peli rosa la mira con ternura y le dio un beso en los labios. –Bien, **Lisanna** -

 _Los dos caminaron hacia la casa felices, en este mundo las lagrimas de dolor y la muerte de sentimientos es solo un pasado que nadie recordara, aquí solo hay amor que pueden darse personas, es solo un paraíso de felicidad._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Las lagrimas de amor solo unen corazones, no en este mundo caótico y con tanta tristeza que irradia, solo une corazones en un lugar donde la muerte no existe, por que en ese lugar…**

 **Pueden vivir felices y tranquilos sin romper su corazón.**

 **FIN.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hasta aquí el One shot y lo siento por hacerlo tan corto pero realmente no sabía que mas ponerle, espero que les haya gustado y que les agrade mi tragedia.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
